Testing of electrical components for electronic devices is often performed to ensure the components are functional and perform within specified limits. During such testing, electric components that fail to meet the specified limits may be removed from the supply of electrical components used in the assembly of an electric device. Testing the functionality of electrical components can require reliable and repeatable electric connection between a testing device and a multitude of electrical components.
For example, in the disc drive industry, head gimbal assemblies (HGAs) may be individually tested prior to installation in a disc drive. Testing requires a reliable high bandwidth electric interconnect with an HGA. The electric interconnect generally includes a connection between a set of electrical contacts on the HGA and a corresponding set of electrical contacts on a testing module. As disc drives become smaller, electrical contacts of HGAs also become smaller, which complicates the ability to form a reliable connection with an HGA during testing.